Trade Routes
Overall Information Trading is a fundamental way of making money in Caravaneer 2. During the game you will visit many different towns, some of which there are things you can only purchase in that particular town. Buying these things and taking them to a town that needs them or does not have them will result in profit being made. Overview Towns will pay a good price for things that they do not have, but require for production of something else. For instance, the town Orth does not produce cotton but requires it to produce (textile?), so they will pay good money for cotton which means profit for you if you find somewhere to buy it cheap. To see what goods a town may need, you can look on the 'Industries' tab in the town. For instance, you see on the industries tab of a town that it produces Yarn which needs wool to be made, however the town does not produce wool and does not have much/any wool in the market. So you find a town that produces wool and sells it for cheap, buy the wool and take it to the town that needs it and you are now rolling in the dosh... or enough to survive for another week anyway... Where things are bought and sold Type Buy/sell this here Notes Market Staples and trade goods, soft armor soft armor (jackets, vests) sell for more in the market General Store containers, tools, weapons, ammo, hard armor use this if there isn't a weapon store, or if the price has dropped too much in the weapon store Weapon Store Guns, Ammo, Hard Armor, attachments The best choice for dumping weapons and ammo Transport Store Caravan animals, carts, vehicles If you are selling any caravan animals, do it in Lago. Slave Market slaves impacts slaver reputation unless you buy and free them immediately. (which gives you the opposite, good reputation) Farm / Livestock Market Animals Similar to Transport Store Starting out When you first start the game, you have very little money so it will take a few trade runs to start earning a noticeable profit. When starting the game there is one main trade route that will make you money (see trade routes below), there are two ways of making money on this trade route. (Either way, make sure you pick up the knife and the first aid in your room.) The good boy - This method is slower with making money as you will not have as much carrying capacity as the other method however you do not get the bad reputation that goes with it. In this method you go from town to town and sell goods, when you have enough money (about 12000) you can buy a donkey if you find one to add a bit more carrying capacity so that you can sell more goods. You can also hire people to get more carrying capacity however you must remember that you will have to pay them every week and that in the beginning having hired mercenaries is not a big benefit as the enemies are not very hard to defeat. As well as doing the trade route, you can also attack Drekar raiders who will have leather vests and jackets which sell for good money at some markets in the region, you can also free the slaves that they have with them to get a good reputation. The dark side - This method although basically the same as the one above utilizes the slaves that the Drekar raiders have with them. After attacking the raiders, choose the option to keep to slaves. WARNING! This method will give you a bad reputation and may affect the story further down the line. Having slaves means that you have all the extra carrying capacity of hired mercenaries, but without the pay! The same trade route is still done but because of all the extra carrying capacity you have you can buy and sell much more goods and earn more money. Some good things to remember when doing this method are - Lower the food rations (not water) to about 50% on the menu, this will mean you have to buy less food which can be helpful when you have lots of slaves - it is wise to drop in to your bunker on your way round the trade route and heal everybody as having 50% rations means that your crew loses health slowly and can be inconvenient if they die in the desert. When you have made enough money and chose to move on to the next map area, take the slaves with you as they can be sold for a good price at the slave market, giving you enough money to buy a horse and cart. Trade Routes City Buy P Sell P Bunker Everything you can get free - Silo Crickets 20.6 - Lintu Camp Wool Supplies 4.5 - Carrots Potatos Beans Mushrooms Crickets Goat milk Jackets 26 24 30 26 27.7 42.6 3600 Pullid Camp Yarn Supplies 315 - Wool 52 Kivi Camp Jackets Goat milk Supplies 2100 18.1 - Yarn Skin Peas 390 200 90 * Once you have moved up in the food chain (rovers are easy business), a good amount of money, (700 to 20k) and some helping hands, you can go back and forth between Lintu and Pullid, doing only the wool trading. Do occasional visits to the Bunker still, since the only food sources are highly nutritious bugs from Silos, bunker storeroom vegetables, goat meat at Lintu (expensive), and rat meat at Pullid (still expensive, but not as expensive as goat meat). * Tip: Prices go down a bit for every item you sell Second Region - Alkubra City Buy P Sell P New Serino Lubricant Shirts 943 1500 Shoes Textile Leather Insects 1215 352 1210 33.80 Mundschau Skin Supplies 69 - Lubricant Shoes Alcohol Medicine 1490 1200 230 100 Lago Skin Supplies 69 - Lubricant Shoes Alcohol Medicine Horses 1500 1057 237 100 100000 Lost Skin Cotton 65 25 Lubricant Shoes Alcohol Medicine 1460 714 222 100 Orth Alcohol Medicine Leather 129 68 1131 Lubricant Cotton Skin Shoes 1464 156 167 1182 Fort Mitchell Shoes Insects Textile 776 7.48 215 Lubricant Alcohol 1311 191 * A good route is to buy lubricant in New Serino, sell it in Fort Mitchell, then buy as much textile as you can then sell it back in New Serino. If you have a donkey + cart, you can easily get 50k+ * Please note that it's wise in Alkubra to split the selling of shoes, alcohol and lubricant into more cities to maximize the profit. Selling in bulk brings the profit per unit down. Third Region - Janubi Possible routes: Tifk: Shirt -> Boxto ->Tifk Tifk: Alcohol -> Mimb -> Twin Rivers: Fuel -> Mikaze: Crude Oil -> Twin Rivers: Fuel -> Tobar -> Tifk Tifk: Shirt -> Boxto: Wool -> Tobar -> Twin Rivers: Fuel -> Tifk City Buy Items <-- Expected Price Sell Items <-- Expected Price Ozbet Pants Medicine Soap Textile Cannabis >1000 Toowomba Textile* Cannabis* Botxo Alcohol (#2) Yarn Pants Shirts Tifk Wool Leather Textile Alcohol(#1) Slaves Mimb Wool Skin Alcohol Pants Twin Rivers Fuel Crude Oil Tobar Shirts/Jackets Yarn Wool Skin Pants Iselin Jack's Gambit Insects Mikaze Crude Oil Murray Hill Cannabis Scrapyard * Only possible after a certain point in the storyline. Fourth Region - Qubba Possible Trade Routes for region: Tara'koona: Lubricant --> Zonderhoot: Shoes --> Qubba: Cement/Salt/Soap --> Smerd: Leather --> Tara'koona. *It is possible to go from Qubba to other nearby cities and then Smerd. (Qubba's products are in demand almost everywhere in the region.) Hara: Fuel --> Zonderhoot: Shoes --> Diep Gat --> Patroltown: Petroleum --> Hara Okaidi: Tallow --> Papertown: Lye --> Zonderhoop: Cotton --> Diep Gat --> Caganel or Drushlak: Cotton --> Okaidi The Federation Additional Trade Routes Silos: Crickets --> Lintu Camp: Wool --> Pullid Camp: Yarn --> Kivi Camp: Shirts (when available are sold to Lintu Camp) --> Silos: Crickets --> Repeat Bunker: Beans, Peas (buy for free) --> Dreker Camp (sells for 100 to 150 each) Lintu Camp: Skin --> Kivi Camp (buys for 60 sells for 200) New Serino: Medicine: Alcohol: Lubricant --> Mundschau (Doesnt have anything to sell back but its wise to stock up on food while here) **Lubricant is needed just about everywhere. It typically results in about 50% profit or about 500/kg. New Serino: Alcohol and Lubricant --> Mundschau: Food and Wool/Skins --> Orth : Alcohol and Medicine --> Fort Mitchell : Textile and Food --> New Serino. You can also pick up leather at Fort Mitchell to supply a leather jacket industry in New Serino. I find this nearly ideal, since you can stock up on food every other leg of the route. Orth: Medicine --> Fort Mitchell: Shoes --> Orth (I have done this trade route a few times however sometimes it is a good route and other times you will not earn any profit so it it wise to save or check prices before preceding to do so) Orth: Alcohol --> Lost: Cotton --> Orth Tifk: Alcohol --> Mimb --> Twin Rivers: Fuel --> Tobar: Yarn --> Boxto: Cannabis --> Ozbet: Trousers --> Boxto --> Tifk New Serino: Lubricant --> Twin Rivers: Fuel --> Everywhere needs fuel --> New Serino. New Serino sells Lubricant for about 900 and Twin Rivers buys it for over 2k. Mimb (or captured):Horses --> Lago. Lago will buy them for over 100k until you flood the market, then the price will still be north of 50k Tara'koona: Lubricant --> Valentingrad: Fuel --> Tara'koona. Valentingrad is the richest city in the game and will rarely to never run out of money. The only difficulty here is that you will not be able to enter the city if you have a bad reputation with The Federation.